1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement for adjusting the damping force in the piston of a telescopic shock absorber.
It relates more particularly to an exemplary shock absorber which includes a cylinder in which a piston connected to the piston rod is movable through a cylinder cover and in which the damping force is limited by the position of an adjusting member rotatable with respect to the piston where the adjusting member regulates the size of a passage through the piston and be placed into engagement with a stop member in the end position of the piston near the cylinder cover. The stop member is movable axially in the cylinder cover and from the outside may be brought in the operative position through which by rotating the piston by means of the piston rod the rotating of the adjusting member is prevented and the position of the adjusting member with respect to the piston may be changed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An adjusting device similar to the foregoing is the subject of the Dutch Patent Application No. 7314047, C. keKock, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,307 which issued Feb. 10, 1976.
When the shock absorber provided with a similar device is equipped with a sleeve surrounding the piston rod to protect the piston rod, the sleeve cannot surround completely the part of the piston rod extending from the cylinder cover if the shock absorber is in its extended position because during the turning of the piston rod with the sleeve, the adjusting device in the cylinder cover must be accessible.
With this restricted protection of the extending part of the piston rod, the piston rod is exposed to damage due to stones hitting it and dirt collecting, because of which efficient operation of the shock absorber is impaired.